A Night to Remember
by KLCrazyness
Summary: After a night of drinking, Naruto Sakura and Sai wake in an odd situation with no idea to how they got there. they must retrace their steps to find out what actually happened that night. [based after chapter 311, rated M just in case]
1. A Bet

**Warning: may contain nuts, alcohol, language, criminal activity, nudity, drug use, violence and traces of crack**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

"Shannaro! There's not way a jutsu like that world work!"

"Would too! That jutsu is awesome, dattebayo!"

"LIKE HELL! That jutsu is D-rank at best and in this kind of situation you would expect at least an S-rank enemy. There's no way in hell it would work against someone of that caliber!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist on the table.

"Are you kidding? It's not D-rank! How dare you insult it like that! This is the most amazing jutsu of all time!" Naruto yelled back razing from his chair.

"Yea, most amazing jutsu of all time my ass. Name one use it has in combat" Sakura jeered, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, err... ah! If used correctly it can incapacitate almost any opponent!"

"Hah, if by incapacitate you mean you mean laugh at how pathetic the jutsu is, then yea, I agree!"

"WHAT!? LAUGH!? It would reduce them to a drooling blob of mush!"

"Is this what they mean by bickering like an old marrie-?"

"SHUT UP SAI!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison.

"We're not 'bickering'!" Sakura spat.

"Yea! This is an important discussion on powerful jutsu!" Naruto added.

"Hah, 'powerful jutsu'" Sakura scoffed.

"Is too!" Naruto yelled back

Sai watched intently as the two went back to their 'discussion'. This is not what he expected when Sakura invited him to the pub for a team get-together. It was just him Naruto and Sakura tonight as Kakashi was still in the hospital and Yamato on a mission. To be frank Sai didn't really know what to expect as he has only been on the team for a couple of weeks and still didn't really know them that well. Still it had been entertaining to say the least.

They had found a table ordered some drinks and shared some awkward small talk before Sakura suggested playing a light game of 'I Never' to break the ice.

It soon went from boring "never have I ever been to Kirigakure" to targeted "never have I ever transformed formed into a girl to turn men on!"

After taking his drink Naruto then retorted saying "Hey! Oiroke no jutsu is so amazing it could one day save the world!" which funnily enough lead to their 'important discussion'.

To be fair, they'd already had a fair few drinks by this point.

"Ino will fly when that jutsu saves the world! You just say it's useful to justify your perverted ways!" Sakura yelled

"Nah-ah! You're just jealous cause my jutsu is so much better than yours!"

"Me? Jealous of you? The king of idiots? You've got to be joking!"

"King of idiots!? More like king of awesome! I am the Great Naruto Usumaki! I even have a bridge named after me! Where's your bridge _Sakura-chan_?" Naruto taunted.

Sai had studied up on drinking and bar culture for tonight. Based on what the book told him, Naruto and Sakura were 'mean drunks'. Still they didn't seem to be showing symptoms of intoxication, so Sia was unsure if it was just them.

Sakura glared at him "fine you're on! I call a bet!" Sakura stuck out her hand "by the end of tonight if I can prove I'm more awesome then you, you have to dance along the Great Naruto Bridge singing 'All hail Queen Sakura' and 'Naruto sucks cock'!"

Naruto went to grab Sakura's hand to say his own terms, but she pulled her hand away.

"Ah-ah, not done yet. As you do this your gonna have your _Great Naruto _on display as well" Sakura finished smirking.

It took the two boys a second to get what she meant, but once it clicked Naruto giggled like a little girl.

_They must be more intoxicated then I thought _Sai smiled "believe me, its defiantly not Great Naruto', it would be more accurate to call it 'Incredibly Little Naruto'"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you gonna deal or did you chicken out?" Sakura jibed

"Fine!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand. "But if I win... you have to get a tattoo which says 'I Love king Naruto'!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed...

"Deal!" she yelled. _Yep defiantly drunk._

"Sai will be the bet commissioner. All judgments made by him" she added.

Naruto nodded and turned to Sai "Sai, do you swear on pain of, eh...raw vegetables, that you will judge to the best of your... judginess!"

"Raw vegetables?" Sakura deadpanned.

"I swear" Sai said, fake smile and all.

"Then its settled!" Naruto announced slamming his fist on the table in triumph. But then his triumph turned to confusion "...how are we proving were awesome again?"

Sakura thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "I know" she said and got up and walked off.

Naruto sent Sai a questioning look, to which Sai only shrugged back. They then looked to were Sakura went.

But the time they spotted her she had already stolen four bottles of whisky from behind the bar and some shot glassed. She hurried back to the table.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered loudly "you can't just take that!"

Sakura smirked "why, cause it makes me more awesome? Besides this place makes lodes, they're not going to miss a couple bottles, and we need something if were gonna have a drinking contest and I'm out of cash"

"Drinking contest?! You're on!" Naruto cheered, forgetting about the stolen bottles.

Sai watched in fascination as Sakura lined up the shot glasses and poured the whisky. He hadn't seen a drinking contest before, but he had read about them when preparing.

"Sai" Sakura said handing him the half empty bottle. "Keep it coming"

She had picked the strong stuff, just the fumes where making his head spin. Sai nodded any way- _she's a medic, she should know what's appropriate... right? _

"Hehe, Sakura-chan, you do know what you're up against right? You better start calling me the bus driver, cause I'm gonna take you to school!"

"are you forgetting who I was trained by? Its not a good training session unless I've had a couple of bottles. If you're going anywhere Naruto, its down!"

"Oh yeah! Your going further down! Downtown!"

"Are you two making trash talk? Because I don't think its meant to be so embarrassing" Sai intervened.

"SHUT UP SAI!" both yelled.

"well, Ladies first Sakura-chan"

"don't mind if I do" Sakura then raised her shot glass to Naruto before knocking it back and then continued to knock back the other four glasses as well.

Sai watched in amazement. _This will be a night to remember..._

* * *

**AN:** hey hey!

I got this idea playing Skyrim funnily enough, from that daedric mission. For those who don't play Skyrim this will be something like the movie The Hangover. Just a bit of crazy fun. I don't really know what will happen yet so suggestions are welcome. Maybe things they do, things they wake up with... stuff like that would be cool. I may get inspiration from my own experiences as well.

Also this is set after they come back from seeing Sasuke and before Naruto trains with Kakashi in case that wasn't clear. I'm hoping Sasuke will appear in this at some point but we'll see what happens.

Also it may contain narusaku saisaku and sainaru. Only meant in a friendship or funny way, but see it how you see it.

Anyway thanks for reading ;D


	2. A Confusing Circumstance

The darkness pushed and pulled like waves. She lay silently as it gently crashed around her, as it rushed through her. She let it take her though the nothingness, not bothering on how, what, where or when. She just drifted in the comfortable oblivion. But all too soon the serenity started braking as something in the back of her mind pushed forward. Something was wrong. There was something she had to remember.

She stated feeling a cold breeze on her skin and the light hitting her eyes. She scrunched her eyes and snuggled into the warmth beside her in an attempt to return to her sanctuary. But it was no use. The darkness tuned to bright piecing light, the cool breeze turned to ice, the waves got louder, her head pounded and everything was spinning.

"Baaaah" _was that a sheep?_

She groaned in to her warm pillow and buried her head into it.

But then her pillow groaned back. "Mmm... Sakura-Chan..."

Her eyes snapped open, but that was a mistake, the blinding light had her dazed. _What the hell-_

Something then tightened around her waist and pulled her forwards.

"KYAAAAA!" she struggled against it.

"DGHAAAA!" it let her go.

But then she realized who her pillow was. "Na-Naruto?"

She stared down at him in confusion. _What the?! What happened?! What the hell is Naruto doing in my...room?..._

But looking up she saw that this was defiantly not her room. They were outside, the floor was concrete and there railings near their heads. Though the railing was a vast expanse of sea. _A...bridge?_

"Sakura-Chan?..."

Sakura looked back down at a drowsy Naruto. He was watching her with a dazed look on his face.

She stared at him for a second before her mind finally alerted her to two very astonishing details. One, she was straddling him, and two, he was stark naked.

"GHAA!" she pushed herself off him eyes wide in horror "Yo-your naked!"

"I'm...-WHAT!?" Naruto looked down and went tomato red. "I-I WHAT THE HELL!" He flailed about in shock for s moment before looking around for something to cover himself up.

"W-why are you-!?" Sakura said bewilder. She quickly checked her own appearance. She was, thankfully, wearing clothes, but she didn't recognize them. She knew she didn't own a brown trench coat.

_What the hell is going on!? _She thought, head still spinning.

She looked back up to Naruto, who now had some pink floral cloth covering his deal. "How did we... What the hell happened!?"

"How should I know?! I just woke up to you screaming at me!" Naruto defended.

"What do you expect?! I just woke up in the arms of a naked pervert!"

"Hey! For all we know _you_ could have been the one trying to rape _me_!"

Sakura shook her head. All the yelling wasn't helping her pounding head ach "well, we got to..." Sakura stared at Naruto "what's that?" she pointed at him

"What's what?" he looked back confused.

"Is- is that a brand?"

Naruto looked down to his chest and sure enough there was an angry red welt in the shape of a seven "Da hell?"

Sakura raised her hand to the brand and started applying medical ninjutsu but stopped. "I have barely any chakra left" She frowned.

"Me neither" Naruto sat up rubbing his temples.

She didn't like this. If they were out of chakra something big must have happened and she had a bad feeling about what that could be. She needed to work out what happened "what's the last thing you remember"

"Umm..." he got into his thinking pose "I remember... meeting up at the hospital... and you and Sai getting cozy"

"Naruto..." Sakura growled warningly

"Hey! If you want me to remember I have to go through the process!" in his fluster Naruto flailed his hands around forgetting completely about covering himself up.

Sakura looked away quickly "Naruto!"

"Ah!" he pulled his floral cloth up again.

"... We had BBQ with team 10..." Sakura continued the backtracking" and then waiting for Kakashi... and then what happened next?"

"We went out to the pub"

"Huh?"

"You called for a team get-together at the pub remember. Just you, me and Sai...gah! What did we drink?" Naruto whined clutching his head

Suddenly Sakura remembered...

* * *

_"...Ino will fly..."_

_"...eh...raw vegetables..."_

_"...call me the bus driver..."_

_"...ladies first Sakura-Chan..."_

_"...don't mind if I do..."_

* * *

_She lifted the shot glass with a shaky hand and with much difficulty brought it to her mouth. She no longer felt the burn as she swallowed; she only felt the warmth in her turbulent stomach as it tried to make its way back up. Her hands flew to her mouth. She had to keep it in. she went to put her glass back down but her hand was empty. There was broken glass at her feet. _Oops...

_"Hahahaha! Sakuwa-Chan can't hold 'er liq-hick! Haha!" _

_"Like you can talk you!... don't think you can bet me by going all... ssswervy... and shiny!" _

_"Keep tellin ya'self that Sakwa... it's I who goes swmmin' with little, hairy women. Haha!"_

_"Sorry Dickless but that will have to wait; it's your turn to drink"_

_"Yeah! And _I_ goin' swimmin' with your little, hairy wo-"_

_"HEY! Back off my hairy women bitch!"_

_"Then drink for them jerk! But you know you gonna loose~" she sung_

_He picks up his glass and his face is all scrunchy. Half the shot goes down his chin. _Heh he looks like such an idiot! _The second one gets more in his mouth, but not for long as it all comes back up and on to the floor._

_"Haha! You lose and all the hairy women are mine!" she cheered._

_"What's going on here?"_

_She looks up to see a tall muscular man standing by their table. She couldn't make out his face in the drunken haze._

_"Were did you get all the whisky?" he growled again._

_Sakura looked to the bottles on the table. They were moving too much to count but there seemed to be about six and at least half were empty. Then she looked back up at the man and her vision cleared enough for her to make out who it is._

_"It's Trev the bar tender!" she exclaimed happily. And then she looked back at the booze. The _stolen_ booze. And her eyes widened in horror "shit!"_

_"LEG IT!"_

* * *

"Ooooh shit"

"What!? What do you remember!?" he looked up to her in panic

"Do you remember our bet?" she asked

"Ooooh"

"...and the drinking competition?"

"Oooh noo"

"... and part were we got chased out of the bar?"

"Yeah... but that still doesn't explain this!" Naruto pointed to the seven on his chest.

"No but it explains this "Sakura gestured all around her

Confused, Naruto looked around. He saw a sign post on the ground to Sakura's right, a pair of pants hanging on the rail behind her and a pair of sheep eating from a pile of something over her left side. _Yep, explains everything alright..._

"Err... Sakura Chan? What does it explain exactly?..."

"It explains why we're here; remember the stakes of our bet? Well guess who won" she smirked as she pointed her hand past the sheep to the end of the bridge. Naruto squinted to see the sign hanging over the bridge.

_The Great Naruto Bridge_

"What! As if I lost!"

"Why else would you be naked on the bridge? Clearly I'm more awesome" she stuck her tongue out at him.

He pouted and crossed his arms "that don't prove nothing! I want a ruling from Sai!"

"Where is Sai?"

"huh?" he looked around and sure enough their teammate was nowhere in sight.

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Sakura looked worried.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He's too much of an ass for anything to happen to him"

"Still, we should probably go find him. Plus, he might be able to tell us what happened"

"Yeah" Naruto got up rather awkwardly as he still only had the floral piece of fabric to cover himself. "But first things first, I need to find some clothes"

He looked for the pair of pants that were sitting on the rail before only to notice one of the sheep was eating it. "Those are my pants you basted sheep!" he yelled before running over and wrestling the pants of the sheep.

Sakura froze as her naked teammate dropped the floral cloth and ran to the sheep. The image of his swinging cock in the morning sun burned into her retinas. Lucky for her she was too shocked to see him mount the sheep...

In the couple of minutes it took for Naruto to successfully retrieve and put on his pants, Sakura managed to push the scaring images to the back of her mind.

"So were the hell are meant to start looking for him?" Naruto asked wiping something onto his pants.

Sakura took a moment to think. all they knew so far was they had got drunk thanks to a stupid bet which she won and it had lead them to the bridge. That meant it was fully possible that Sai could have left them back in Konoha after declaring the winner. But around her where clues that lead to a different alternative.

They were low on chakra which meant a fight of some sort. The travel could account for some of it. It was at least a day or two worth of travel while conserving chakra. The fact they did it in a night could be why a significant amount was gone but it surely would not drain them so completely. Therefore they didn't just come for the bridge.

Then there was Naruto's brand, the sheep -which on closer inspection seemed to be covered in whipped cream- both their change in clothes and a sign post -not that that was saying much, it's not a good night unless you bring home a sign or two.

Surly they left Konoha with intentions other than finding this bridge and she doubted Sai would have let them go alone.

"I think we should check around this area, he can't be that far away if he came with us"

Naruto nodded "town first?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" she replied and they started walking.

"Damn, Sai better know what happened last night! What's the point of having a crazy night if all you remember is waking up in a bunch of crap?!"

"Well, there's always the mystery of it. At this point for all we know anything could have happened last night" she smiled to him.

"Yeah! Like we probably rescued a princes or were taught secrete techniques by an old ninja guru!"

Sakura scoffed "we do enough of that when were sober"

"...and maybe we sold Sai to a pimp to escape the gangsters that want the princes for themselves!"

"It's more likely we did something incredibly stupid" Sakura rubbed her temple "god I hope no one saw us..."

"Well you did wake up on a very sexy naked man, my bet's on that you did do something stupid" he grined lecherously.

"Like hell I did!" she yelled back poking his welt.

"Ouch! That hurts! I'm just saying is it could have happened is all"

"No it couldn't! I'd rather share a bed with a goat then you any day"

"Well that could have happened too" he grinned cheekily.

Sakura faceplamed, which was a bad idea considering her pounding head ache. "Let's just forget the mystery thing and go to town okay?"

He just chuckled as they fell into silence.

A few minutes later Sakura noticed Naruto started making some weird noises and was confused until she recognized the tune.

"Are you humming the wedding song?" she asked

"Heh, sorry. I don't know why but I had it stuck in my head since we woke up"

* * *

Hey hey!

So sorry about the wait for chapter 2. I could go on and on about uni assignments but you don't wanna hear that.

Anyway, I've got a rough idea for the story now, so all I gotta do is find a way to write something decent. this chapter is probably not so decent and more just to get the story rolling.

Sasuke will be appearing in this story but in not sure how much he will be in it. Also in response to sexyblossom08 , I will put as much sasusaku in this story as I can cuz I love them sooooo much (and they're canon now too XD)

If you want some drunk Sasuke please go read my second chapter of seven insanity. The first chapter is kinda crap but I think the second is better than this fanfic.

On another note, cuz I'm nerdy and lame and love my quotes and movie references I've been chucking heaps of them into the story. I'd love to know if you can find them. If ya get them all I'll give you a prize ;P

also it would be interesting to know what people think will be happening in this story. im hoping it wont be cliche and predictable.

thanks for reading! :D


End file.
